Who Framed Hermione Granger?
by Elsie girl
Summary: That's the question, but the turth is only the beginning! Of course, there's more to it than it seems. Who can be trusted? Who can be saved? Adventure, action, drama, and twists! Thanks for the EXCELLENT reviews! Please R&R!
1. Her Heros

1"Where is Hermione?" 

"I dunno, Ron. It not like her to be late." 

"Not like her? Its not like her to eat dessert before supper. She is _never_ late!" 

"She's been late a couple times..." 

"Harry, Charms is almost over!" 

"I know. We'll go look for her when it is. A few more minuets won't make much difference. The first place we'll look is the library. You know how she thinks things up and takes off..." 

"Ten minuets is a long time if someone's in trouble, Harry!" 

"She's not in trouble! What's your problem, anyway?" 

"I've got a bad feeling about this, I'm going to go look for her." 

"Hermione can take of herself, Ron. What are we going to do, just walk right out of Professor Flitwick's class?" 

"Proffesor," Ron raised his hand. "May I use the restroom?" 

"Is it an emergency?" Flitwick asked patiently. 

"God, I hope not." The class laughed but Ron's face was impassive. 

"Go ahead Mr. Weasley and you might as well take your things with you. No homework this evening. So many of you produced patronuses so exceptionally today I see no need. Mrs. Granger will be more than capable of catching up I imagine..." He trailed off. 

Ron gathered his things in a swish of his wand, something that never went smoothly under normal circumstances, and left class. Proudly watching his D.A. members effortlessly produce perfectly shaped patronuses Harry began to worry too. It wasn't an emergency really, was it?

Hermione Granger stood at the window looking out on the sun setting over the forest and although she looked very relaxed her mind and heart were racing. Would Ron and Harry realize she needed them to lie for her? Would they catch on soon enough? These guys weren't exactly the most observant in Hogwarts but the weren't stupid either. She had always been there for them they couldn't possibly let her down now, could they? Even if they didn't see her plan soon enough certainly they wouldn't let her get expelled! One thing was for sure and certain-her future stood in their hands at that very moment.

If only she could have known were there hands were. Harry's were clamped around a cauldron cake and his wand. One of Ron's hands were holding the book he had checked out from the library while looking for Hermione. He didn't know what it was but he had to pick something or Madam Pince would have been on him faster than a hippogrif on a dead ferret. The other was carefully and bravely pushing open the door to girls lavatory.


	2. The Search Begins

1Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Now you are probably thinking "The girls lavatory? No way!" Incidently that is exactly what Lavender Brown thought when she saw Ron Weasley slinking ever so stealthily into the restroom as she stepped out of her stall. 

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing in here?" She demanded. 

"I was looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?" The words were out before he realized what he had said-or rather who he had said it to. Lavender gave him her coldest stare. 

"No. I have not seen your precious Hermione Granger." She answered smartly. "Not since breakfast and if I'm lucky not for the rest of the day. Maybe if I take a vat of Felix Feleicis," her voice rose, "I'll never have to see that brown mop of hair of hers again-period!" 

"Whoa-speaking of period-" 

"GET OUT! Get out now!" Ron didn't need telling twice. If Hermione was in here she would be out by now. He turned around and swung through the door running smack into someone. 

"Ron! Ron? What are doing in there?" His sister asked. 

"Looking for Hermione. Have you seen her, Ginny?" 

"You've lost her?" said a dreamy vocie from behind Ginny, who snorted and answered giggling,

"Not since breakfast." 

"It's not funny, she missed an entire class." Ron said. 

"Oh." said Ginny, looking more concerned. "Have you checked the library?" 

"No I ran straight out to the pitch to see if she was practicing her Wronski Fient! Of course I checked the library, Ginny!" 

"We can check the other girls bathrooms for you if you like Ronald." Said Luna vagely. 

"Thanks, yeah, that would be a big help." At that moment the door swung open behind him and out strode Lavender looking absolutely livid. They all stepped away to let her by. Not just out of politeness but also because she was glaring at Ron so intensely that they all felt she may be trying to jinx him with a non-verbal spell.

"What-" Ginny began, but Ron cut her off. "Forget it. Have you seen Harry?" 

"Oh have you misplaced him as well?" Luna asked quizzically. 

"No, it's just the one." 

"Actually, its more like _I_ lost track of _him_." came Harry's voice from behind them. 

"Harry." Ron sighed in relief. 

"I think you're right, Ron. She wasn't in the library and hasn't been all day from what Madam Pince said." 

"I know. She's not in that girls lavatory either. Ginny and Luna were about to go and check the others." 

"How do you know she wasn't -" 

"Don't ask." 

"Okay...I think one of us better go and check the common room, she could be consulting a book she already has. The other...er...the other should go to the kitchens. This might be a plight involving Spew." 

"S.P.E.W." Ron corrected half-heartedly. 

"Whatever." 

"Someone ought to check Hagrids and the hospital wing, just incase." 

"Good idea, Ginny." Harry said. 

"Ginny, can check the dormitory and common room while I check the lavatories." suggested Luna. "Also we could ask Ghosts and portraits if they've seen her. Of course she could be with the Headmistress or in the room of requirement. That would be hard to check..." 

"Luna, that's it!" 

"What?" she asked, truly puzzled. 

"I can just check my Marauders map!" 

"Oh,... yes." The other three answered dumbly. Ginny and Luna went into the restroom and Ron and Harry ran off towards the dormitory to get the map.  
About half way there they ran into (or rather right through) Nearly Headless Nick. 

"Nick, have you seen, Hermione?" 

"Yes. She's with the Headmistress who, by the way, needs you in her office right away." 

"What? Nick, what's this about?" 

"I have absolutely no idea." 

Ron and Harry exchanged significant glances. They should have known. They were in trouble. Usually though, it was them (or more often Harry) that spent time in the Head's office. They didn't waste a moment. 

When they got there McGonagall asked them to come in her office. Hermione was no where to be seen. "Where were you yesterday at 5:00 pm?" she asked bluntly. 

"Huh? Er... quidditch practice." Harry answered truthfully. 

"Was Miss Granger there with you?" Harry began to catch on but Ron, very, very unfortunately, did not. 

"No. She hates quidditch." 

"You're quite sure she did not come out to watch?" 

"Oh!" Ron was finally feeling something was up, "Er...er...she may have I-I don't really remember that well...H-Harry?" 

"What's this all about Professor?" 

"Just answer the question Mr. Potter and truthfully if you don't mind." 

"Sure. She was with us." McGonagall gave him the kind of penetrating stare that reminded him of Dumbledore. 

"I can ask others, Potter." 

"Okay the truth is I don't know where she was, just like I don't know where she is now, but I do know that Hermione is not capable of doing anyone else any harm unless she were defending herself and in that case she'd report it or tell us. That's what this is about isn't it? Something happened and it looks like Hermione's going to be in trouble for it?" 

McGonagall paused, then said, "That will be all Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You are both free to go." 

"So we're not in trouble?" Ron asked, unsure. 

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." That is exactly what she had said to us in our second year when we thought we were done for. Only this time there was no hint of a smile about it. Something was seriously wrong. Harry could smell it. 

"Pro- I mean, Headmistress Hermione is alright isn't she?" Ron asked. He was trying to sound not too concerned, and failing miserably. " 

"She is quite unharmed." 

"Whatever happened you don't really believe Hermione is responsible for it do you?" Harry asked boldly. 

McGonagall seemed to debate whether it was safe to answer that and then said, "No, Mr. Potter. I do not. You may go now." It sounded like a polite reminder but it was actually a polite command. They left and headed straight to the dormitory without a word between them. They were both thinking the exact same thing: they had to find Hermione and they needed the Marauders map. Where had Harry put that bloody thing anyway? 


	3. One Found, One Missing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is definitely not mine.

_A/N: Thanks a ton to my awesome reviewers, KarlaMarie and Amaherst! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: One Found, One Missing**

Hermione Granger was sitting at the window again with her back to the door when Headmistress McGonagall walked in through it. She did not beat around the bush in any form, nor did she attempt to 'sugar-coat' the dangerous situation.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to disappoint you but friends did not seem to catch on quickly enough, talented schemers though they are. Now, I am afraid all the evidence points to you being guilty. My opinion, however, does not at the moment. So, if you can think of any way to prove your innocence before the board of governors without revealing whatever it is you find serious enough to hide from your friends, "she paused as if waiting for Hermione to offer her explanation, but if she had not in the last hour she would not then. The Headmistress continued, "Well, then I am afraid you may very well be facing expulsion from this school."

Here she paused again, as if waiting for the truth to sink deep in and then took a step towards her.

Hermione wheeled around to face her frowning, her eyes red and welling with more hot tears.

"Unless, of course, " she stated matter-of-factly, "you consented to tell me. I would make sure it was kept an absolute secret from everyone but myself and the board of governors. I may even be able to vouch for you at the hearing."

Hermione raised Her eyebrows as a way of asking if she had heard right, as we all do when bad news becomes worse. It is almost as if we must make sure the truth is as horrible as we feared. It's a look of someone pleading that they have misheard, even when they are certain the have not.

"Yes, there will be a hearing. After hearing about the crime, the governors insisted upon it. I told you it was more than likely, didn't I?" Hermione's face fell as though this final blow had sealed her fate. It was too much. She turned away again.

McGonagall's expression changed from her usual stern one to one of a hopeless and questioning nature. Suddenly she burst out with: "For God's sake, Miss Granger this is for your own good. You could be top in your form! This is your future in question! Whatever other rules you were breaking, if any, will surely not be looked upon as disapprovingly as that of which you are accused.

Catching her sharp breath she continued, "Now I ask you to return to your classes, tell no one, and consider this very, very thoroughly before you make your decision."

Hermione nodded and left.

Meanwhile, after a half and hour of looking for his Marauders' map, Harry had cleverly concluded it would not be found soon enough and they had better go back to plan "A". He, Ron, Ginny and Luna skipped their second classes of the day to search the school for Hermione. Most of the teachers were not in the hallways because of classes; so this was actually less dangerous in mid-day than at night (when they usually stalked around the grounds). They found nothing and decided to go to lunch and see if their friend had been released yet. If so, she would most likely be there. When they entered the Great Hall, they didn't notice her at first because she was slumped over in her seat, staring at her food as if it had insulted her in a most obscene way, and without the slightest sign of a book anywhere near her.

"Hermione! where have you been? We have looked for you for-" Ron began, but Ginny, throwing him a harsh glance, cut him off with," Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Fantastic." She said dully, picking at her food and not raising her head.

"What happened?" Harry asked sitting down gently next to her. Tears began pouring down her face and she got up suddenly and turned to walk quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron called, surprised. Harry 'shhhsed' him and they followed her to the common room in silence where they could be alone to talk.

When they got in, Hermione didn't slow down or turn to them. At first, they were scared she might run up to the girls dormitories, but instead she plopped down on the couch and began to cry openly. They all sat next to her awkwardly trying to decide whether to comfort or interrogate her. A few moments passed like this until she sort of half gasped, half whispered, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"Too bad, because you have to." Harry said shortly.  
She responded with: "First tell me what McGonagall said to you."

They did. Ginny had been questioned very similarly to Ron and Harry. Hermione wasted no time in telling them what had happened to her. The explanation of the days events were even more shocking than the events themselves. What they heard made them fearful, not only for Hermione.

_A/N: cliff hanger? Yeah! Well, please take a few seconds to let me know how this chapter was. Anything you're thinking I would be happy to know. Tell me what need change, yada, yada, yada. Or if you just liked it, say it. Three little words...it would make my day!_


	4. The Truth At Last

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. Harry Potter is not mine.

_**A/N:** This is a big chapter; probably my favorite of this story! It's a long one but it's really important. There is a lot of dialogue and drama but I hope it is moving along. Please don't forget to tell me what you thought. To all my reviewers thanks again. I loved your reviews and will post an up-date soon just for you!_

**Chapter 4: The Truth At Last**

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron.

They had all been sitting silently in the common room throughout the duration of Hermione's mind-boggling story. Each of her friends sat with the same fearful expressions of unbelief that Hermione had worn herself earlier that very day during her little chat with McGonagall. The same chat in which she was threatened with expulsion.

"So let me get this straight," Ron repeated, frowning slightly deeper, as if 'getting this straight' was very hard work indeed.

"The marauder's map, Harry's map, has definitely been stolen. We know this through McGonagall, who knows it through the Order, who knows it through spies deep in you-know-who's circle. So, its probably a 'pretend' Death Eater, but I thought Snape was the only one of those." He stopped at this, examining the hurtle in their path of understanding closely to see if there was any way around it.

Hermione nodded. This was the only response she had managed after finishing her story. Harry couldn't help but notice how uneasy her eyes looked. It was a look he was sure he recognized, but couldn't quite figure out what it meant. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue; a word you knew it was important that you remember. He shook his head, as if to throw out the annoying thought in order to concentrate.

"There must be someone else, then. Probably someone we've never met." Ginny offered.

"So. . . "Ron attempted to go on, but something about this had obviously stumped him.

"So," Harry took over for him. "Someone-a you-know-who follower or pretend follower- has claimed that Hermione helped them into the castle and helped to get them the map. He says she was under some sort of spell, but that she handed it to them and so she has to be interrogated and stuff. Hermione also admitted to being the last one to have the map, which was not good for her case but she had no way of knowing. . ." He trailed off.

What he wanted to say was 'She had no way of knowing there was some sick wicked individual out there who was trying to frame her for something like this and so she told the truth which only made them suspect her more.' He had the sense, though, to see this would only make her feel worse.

"But," Ginny began hopefully, "She can't actually get in trouble for this, right? I mean, even if it did happen, she was under a spell."

"I dunno," Harry said, feeling a need to be honest about the situation now in order to do anything about it. "That's why you refused to answer any questions, didn't you?" He asked Hermione, who nodded in return. "Remember what Moody, or rather Crouch impersonating Moody, said in our fourth year? He said it was hard for the ministry to sort out all the people who really were under a spell those who claimed it but did Voldermort's bidding by choice. I haven't forgotten either how the ministry refused to listen to Sirius' innocence. They also convicted Buckbeak to death when put under pressure to act."

"But that was Fudge." Ginny said as if desperate to find a loop hole.

"So? Do you honestly think Scrimguoer's much better? He put Stan Shunpike in Azkaban for being a Death Eater! The ministry is all about appearances and scapegoats and has never helped us out."

"And by us you mean?"

"Dumbldore's people." responded Harry promptly. It had been instinct but the first time he had used the words. He thought of the D.A. which made him think of Dumbldore. Dumbledore who would have never suspected Hermione. Dumbledore who was fair. Dumbledore who was dead and could no longer help. Then, Ginny spoke and the image of Dumbledore lying on the ground spread-eagle his glasses askew was pushed from his mind.

"Hermione, all we need is to tell them how smart you are and that you couldn't have been tricked and what integrity you have so you would never be bullied or coaxed into doing something this terrible."

"That's not good enough!" Harry said frustrated. "Hermione what you need is an air tight alibi. Where were you when he is claiming all this happened? We also need to discredit the accuser. Any idea who it is?"

Hermione looked as if in deep, deep thought. She was silent for quite sometime. They all waited for her answer and looked around uneasily when it didn't come. Then Harry knew it. She wasn't going to tell them. She really wasn't going to tell them! The very idea was outrageous! They were her best friends for years. They had saved each other's lives, trusted each other, been this close for years and she actually wouldn't tell them. She tightened her jaw and gave them all a decisive nod, the way McGonagall might after deciding on a punishment to be served, or a General upon a plan of battle.

Ron and Ginny seemed to sense it as well. Ron's jaw actually dropped, and Ginny, Harry noticed, looked more than a little hurt. Harry felt a familiar and sickening sensation in his chest. For the first time in six years he was furious with Hermione. He did not stop to consider her reasons or even to think of what he should do. He simply exploded at the worst possible moment.

"Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE! You are not going to hide this from US!" he growled. " We are you best friends! YOUR BEST FRIENDS, Hermione! How can we help if you don't tell us? This could get you EXPELLED! This could get you sent to AZKABAN!" He was on his feet now, and screaming at her. Why was she being so stupid? Why? She was putting herself in danger and she was innocent! Wasn't she?  
"Harry stop it! Stop it!" Ginny stood in his face and screamed back at him. He saw Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks and Ron was totally taken aback, still sitting with his mouth agape. He didn't care. He'd had to get her to tell them.

"Are you innocent?" He asked calmly. Hermione eyes widened and Ginny actually let out a small gasp. "ARE YOU INNOCENT?"

No answer.

"Hermione, ARE YOU INNOCENT OR NOT? OR NOT? TELL US THAT MUCH! ARE YOU INNOCENT OR-"

"YES!" she yelled and her tears sprang forward like a spring. "Yes I am innocent! You know that, oh God, tell me you know that? How could I ever do something like that to you? You are my best friends, you and Ron and Ginny! I didn't steal your bloody map I lost when you let me borrow it last month and bloody well didn't give it to Draco Malfoy!"

It was only after the release following the success of his dramatic pushing that it really dawned on Harry what he had done. His anger ebbed and his frown left his face. He knelt down reached forward to gently rub Hermione shoulder. She was bawling now and Ginny was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her, but he was speechless from the gigantic relief he felt. Relief, however great, was still mixed with guilt. Still, now she would talk to them, tell them her alibi no matter how embarrassing, and they could get to work preparing a case for her to take before the school governors and-

His thoughts seemed to fall away completely at that moment. He had turned to see where Ron was now. He was still sitting in his chair and Harry almost laughed to see his expression unchanged. Then, looking more closely, he saw it _had _changed. The look upon his face was one that said clearly as any book that Ron's universe had just flipped upside down. At first, Harry thought Ron was appalled at the terrible scene he had just witnessed and was about to attack Harry, who began to feel greatly unnerved. Then he realized that Ron wasn't looking at him like that any longer, he was looking at Hermione. Harry cocked his head like a confused puppy and squinted at Ron.

"Ron?" he asked. He was going to say 'Are you all right?' but Ron had blinked hard and given his head a slow shake.

"Hermione," he said in little more than a whisper, "why did you just say you hadn't given it to Draco Malfoy?"

A/N: I hope that end wasn't to confusing. Don't forget to leave a reivew-the more I get the merrier I am. Really. thanks for reading and I know you want to know what happened so I will up-date soon! (really soon if I get more reviews hehehe evil, I know).


	5. What To Do?

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: first, a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I'm absolutely horrible to you guys with these cliff-hangers, but, I'm afraid, you haven't seen the last of them. However, as someone else mentioned in a review, I up-date fast. Sorry, this chapter is really short and just sort of moves us along so bear with me. I will post the next as soon as I get 2 reviews for this one. The next one is Super-important! Well, here it goes. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: What to Do?

"Hermione," he said in little more than a whisper, "why did you just say you hadn't given it to Draco Malfoy?"

"I...I..." stammered Hermione but it was no use trying to come up with an explanation or act as though it were a simple slip of the tongue; she had clearly said "Draco Malfoy". Not, 'she didn't give the map to _anyone_', or 'she didn't give it a _Death Eater_' but, 'she didn't give it to **_Draco_**.'

Within seconds after Ron's question, it was clear to everyone in the room that Hermione knew more than she was telling. She had refused, thus far, to give them her alibi and now had been caught in saying she actually knew who was making the allegations against her. The real question was: was she hiding even more?

"Alright Hermione," Harry began, but Hermione, looking like a cornered animal, took off towards the dormitories without another word.

After classes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny skipped dinner and headed down to the kitchens for a kind of meeting. They invited Neville as well as Luna. (Ginny had insisted on the latter and Harry on the first.) It became a coalition of sorts from the old D.A.

"I assume we are meeting here to discuss what is up with Hermione." Ginny stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry replied, not unfriendly, rolling his eyes.

They sat there, towering over houselves who were so eagerly serving them from tea trays, reviewing every oddity and incongruity in Hermione's explanation. They looked back carefully over their interviews with Professor McGonagall and upon Hermione's peculiar behavior over the past few months. Then, they devised a list of questions, the answers to which, could be collected and put together to solve this puzzling mystery. They felt they must do some clever thinking and quick research-both of which were Hermione's speciality- if they hoped to clear their friend and retrieve the map before it got to Voldermort. Other matters, such as sneaking around and following her, proved to me more difficult than usual as well.

"The real question here is: How are we going to figure out what is really going on, get back the map before Malfoy can give it Voldermort, and get Hermione out of trouble without our two most valuable resources?" Ginny voiced.

"Which are?" Ron asked.

"The Marauder's Map and Hermione!" Ginny explained.

"Exactly!" said Harry. He was fuming with frustration. "If only we had the map."

"And Hermione." Luna added.

"Well, of course." He retorted.

"Hermione." said Ron.

"I know." Harry snapped. "I said Hermione too!"

"No there she is."

Sure enough Hermione was edging over towards them sullenly. "Look, I'm-"

"Don't apologize, please." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah." said Neville. "Just tell us what's going on, so we can help."

"Help?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he answered. "You're on trial, right?"

"You think we'd let our best friend get expelled without a fight?" Ron asked. He seemed to regret showing actual feelings though and blushed a lovely pink color just as the words escaped him.

Hermione said nothing in return, but smiled. She sat down with them and accepted a cup of tea from Winky. After a few sips, she felt all eyes on her. She could avoid it no longer. She took a deep breath...  
At long Last Hermione began her story.

**A/N:** I hope it was okay. Please leave me a review. I am trying to make the next chapter as good as I possibly can for you guys because it's big. As soon as I get two reviews I'll post chapter 6: "Her Story".


	6. Her Story

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I know I really ticked off angels-songwriter. Sorry about that, lol. Here are your answers. This one's a little short but the next one is really long! Here comes the bomb... 

Chapter 6: Her Story

At long last, Hermione began her story.

"First you must know something very shocking and equally terrible; I am werewolf. That's not the worst of it. The really shocking bit is how I became a werewolf. It was several months ago on a full moon,"

"No kidding?" Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a I-swear-if-you're-a-smartass-now-I'm-gonna-slap-you-like-I-did-malfoy look. That shut up him immediately.

"I can't be too sure of the exact day because at first I didn't realize what was happening to me. The second time I began to catch on but I didn't want to see it. By the third time I had woken up next to dead animal and was almost late for classes. I could deny it no longer, but I was unsure of how to tell you. Still, I never expected to hide it from you all. I covered it up as well as I could so no others got wind of it. I kept and eye on the calender and began brewing Wolfsbane potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom during your quidditch practices. It made it so I could change into a werewolf without being dangerous. Harry, you remember Lupin used to use it."

She looked at him and he nodded recalling the conversation which had been interrupted by Snape bringing him the potion. Satisfied with his response, she continued.

"I asked Harry if I could borrow his cloak and map."

"But Hermione-" Harry jumped in, "You said you needed it to go into the restricted section of the library. You lied!"

"Actually Harry," Hermione replied bashfully, "I simply mentioned at breakfast that I needed a book from the restricted section and then asked if I could borrow your cloak and map. I didn't actually need it to get the book, Lupin wrote me a pass, but I didn't actually say..."

"O.K. so, you didn't lie you just mislead me."

"Exactly. Like you did with the Felix Felicis."

He stopped with his next word on the tip of his tongue. She was right, there was no difference. He let it go and nodded in agreement.

"I almost told Professor Lupin but changed my mind at the last minuet. I didn't know if would be required to tell McGonagall and it didn't feel right to leave you guys the last to know. Besides I felt I could handle it. How wrong I was. I made a dreadful mistake that night. I brewed the potion wrong. Luckily Lupin had a gut feeling about my little problem and followed me. He ended up saving my life that night." She paused here, maybe for effect, maybe for thought. Then she quickly picked up where she left off.

"He swore not to tell a soul but suggested I tell you. He said you would take it well and be a big help too. I had made up my mind but didn't get the chance with all the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match stuff."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Harry felt bad too. How could they not have noticed?

"We don't have time for that now. Anyway it doesn't matter I forgive you, on one condition. You guys forgive me for hiding it."

"Done." They said in unison. Hermione grinned widely and continued.

"The next time Lupin made the potion for me and I took Harry's cloak and the map to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Only someone else was already there. Another werewolf and it wasn't Lupin either. I was terrified. I felt the familiarity. I knew it was the werewolf that had attacked me. He looked so vicious and wasted no time in attacking me again! We fought, and because he had been weakened, I somehow succeed in our battle in getting him to ground. He was hurt though, and I felt sorry for him, so I tried to keep him from freezing by lying down next to him. When I woke up in the morning-"

She seemed to struggle here and her face contorted into a sort of grimace, "I was lying on the dusty, cold floor of the Shrieking Shack next to Draco Malfoy."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

A/N: I know, I know the evilness! Want a new chapter that about 2 twice as long without a big cliffy? It's reall simple: Please let me know what you think! Please review! (and you get dun,dun,dun..."Draco's Story")


	7. Draco's Story

A/N: To all those who reviewd the last chapter: This is a super long one without a huge cliff-hanger. Just for you guys!

Chapter 7: Draco's Story

Hermione continued without missing a beat. Her purpose was obvious. She wanted no interruption asking her to repeat the statement she had just made, or to verify it as true. In fact, she had no desire to have to say those words again-ever.

"When Malfoy woke up about two seconds later he looked terrified. Then, quite quickly, he became furious. He wasted no time in beginning a screaming match, which escalated to some pushing and shoving, and then a duel of sorts. Thanks to Harry I finally got him with a good hex, got his wand, and bound him up. Mind you, it wasn't to his advantage that he was already hurt and weak. Then came the real question: what to do with him?"

"Hang on a minute. You said 'Thanks to me' ?" Harry asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, yes. Well, I learned several of the spells I used from the D.A." She smiled at him and went on.

Anyway, it took a few moments for me to realize that what I really needed from him was his story. His whole story and everything he knew. If I could somehow get it out of him I would have the upper hand. I could let him go without too many worries and go about my business. Not to mention I would have collected new intellect for the Order. The trick is: how do you get a Death Eater to spill his secrets?"

Here she finally left room for a pause, as if to let everyone think on the matter.

"Veritserum?" surprisingly enough it was Neville's voice who offered this first answer.

"My thoughts exactly," she acknowledged, "but I quickly realized that was an impossibility. I had none with me, I knew where none was to summon, I couldn't risk leaving him and if I did it would take a long time to brew anyway. Torture was out of the question. Anymore ideas?"

Harry was almost certain of the answer, but Ginny answered first. "From what I have heard and seen about Death Eaters all of them are extremely selfish. We certainly know Malfoy is, so I would try and convince him Voldermort was doing nothing for him and make it look as though coming over to our side would be the most logical and pleasant answer to his problems. Coax and manipulate him, I guess."

"Yeah." said Ron, "From what Harry said Dumbledore about had him convinced that he would be safe with us, you know, and get more out of it for himself." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, of course I tried that at first. I was as convincing as I could be. I tried to use his weaknesses against him, use Dumbledore's words (as they were no doubt they were best), and logical tones. I was kind to him, helping heal some of his wounds against his will. I kept talking, hoping to calm him down and wear out his mind, but after a couple hours he was just getting agitated. That's when I began to get very worried. I was stuck and my plan wasn't working. I had to change tactics and fast."  
Now Harry felt the it was opportune time for his opinion, but so did Luna. The really shocking bit was that their solutions were exactly the same. "Threaten him." They said in unison.

Harry couldn't help as his eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at Luna. She was fiddling with her hair and looking past her he saw Ron with an expression that couldn't have made it more clear that he was about to crack up.

"Actually, yes." Hermione replied. "That's exactly what I thought. Death Eaters are all selfish and almost all cowards so I began to try and unnerve him, frighten him even. I talked about how dangerous and ruthless Riddle was. I called him Riddle on purpose, in degrading tones. I also brought up a few bits of his history that made him look less noble in Malfoy's eyes; the fact that he is a mudblood, for instance. After describing his predicament and Voldermort's wrath, I told him how I planned to turn him in, although I knew it would mean revealing my secret, and how he would be forced into admitting everything by Veritaserum and be placed in Azkaban with whole hosts of Dementors. I told him how getting caught would make his 'Dark Lord' very angry indeed. I went on to describe how hungry, cold and lonely he would be if I left him here by himself. I... I even threatened to hand him over to Harry and let him give him one last Sectumsempra." She couldn't hide the slight shudder she felt at her own words.

Harry was amazed at her work. He was reminded vividly of movies in which the cops spend hours interrogating the bad guys making threats and coaxing to get information out of them. Looking around he saw he wasn't the only one. Ron and Neville's mouths were agape, Ginny had a friendly, proud smile and even Luna was paying attention to Hermione's explanation. They had always known Hermione was brilliant and were confident she could hold her own, but by far her greatest talent was her power of clear thought in a time of panic. He thought back to how Dumbledore had said the same thing of her in first year.

"Hermione," he said reminding himself a little of Ron, "that is bloody amazing."

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

She gave a real grin this time and let her eye pass over all of her friends. Neville broke the significant silence in an eager voice. "Go on, Hermione, tell us what happened."

She did.

"After a while, I just sort of asked some open ended questions and sat in patient silence. I didn't want to be too obvious. If he knew the story was that important to me he would be sure not to give it up. The questions began to get drops of his story out. What had happened that night he attacked me, the real reason he was at Hogwarts, and a little of what happened immediately after he left Hogwarts. A few more minuets of patience and it all began oozing out of him." She took a deep breath and began Draco's story.

"Voldermort was very unhappy that Draco hadn't managed to kill Dumbldore himself but instead of killing his parents, as he had promised, he allowed Fenrir Greyback to maul Draco under the full moon. Thus, Draco Malfoy was turned into a werewolf as punishment. Then he received a lower post than he was expecting, he was to work under Fenrir Greyback. His father disowned him because he was half-human. Apparently, Harry, he has done a lot of thinking about what Dumbledore said that night...that night, that...you know, he died. He thought of coming to Hogwarts for help, but he still hated mudbloods. It's a big problem for him." She added resentfully.

"Anyway, he did end up coming here only not to come over to Dumbledore's side, but rather to kill Lupin."

"Kill Lupin?" Harry exclaimed in outrage.

"Yes. Don't you remember how Lupin was always off last year, spying on Greyback, pretending to be on his side while getting support for Dumbledore? Well, Greyback discovered his loyalties after Dumbledore's death. Fortunately, Lupin realized this and ran away before Greyback could get him in a ambush. He came to the only place he felt safe: Hogwarts. That's how he came to take the transfiguration job." She allowed a minute to let everyone catch up and then went back to Draco.

"Draco is miserable and weak. He has lots of cuts and bruises. He is dirty, very wan, and skinny. Even after I tired to be nice to him and heal some of his injuries in hopes he may want to come over to our side it didn't work. We did call a truce. I agreed to let it go that he had attacked me and he agreed to leave me alone and we would both pretend nothing happened. He knows my secret, I know his. It might have worked. However we both had ulterior motives."

" I wanted to keep my problem privet and get information from him. He wanted to steal your map. Apparently, Snape had told him he suspected something like the map was in existence."

"Wait. If Lupin knows you're a werewolf, can't you just tell him to tell McGonagall and have them vouch for you? You know, say that you were in the Shrieking Shack transforming on the night in question and leave Malfoy out of it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No. I was in the Shrieking Shack, but I wasn't transforming. I was there to meet Malfoy, to try again to convince him it would be better to join us. I could feel he was close to caving in, especially in his condition. I didn't tell you guys anything because I thought you may get mad at me giving him a chance."

Here, she threw a particularly uneasy glance directly at Harry. "He might have come over to the our side but the temptation of the map, and the favor he believed it would win for him, was too much. If he could hand Voldermort the Marauder's Map it would be like handing him a map to you, Harry."

Harry recalled those words as Lupin's from his third year when Sirius Black was after him. This time, however, this was a true enemy and a truly dangerous one.

A/N: There you have it-a long chapter! WE are building up to something here, can you feel it? Please, tell me what you think!


	8. An Idea or A Plan?

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your interest and support! It means a lot. I really care about my writing and am so glad that you guys enjoy it! This is a short one to move us along a bit, but bare with me here. There is some serious action coming up and I have to lead into it. Let me know how I'm doing, please.

**Chapter 8: A Plan**

"So that is what I know about the map, Harry."

You could literarily hear a pen drop in that room. Harry felt the energy in the room actually change, and as Hermione leaned into whisper he saw that all of his friends leaned in to from the very edge of their seats. Not only were Luna, Ron, Neville, and Ginny leaning in but so was Dobby. The cheerful house-elf had once belonged to the Malfoys and was a friend of Harry's as well. He felt the need, therefore, to involve himself in the conversation. Harry looked around quickly and put a hand up to stop Hermione from finishing. It seemed to be empty, but there were pictures and ways of concealing one's self. The house-elves, cleaning the room looked innocent enough, but you could never be sure. Winky, a known supporter of a former Death Eater, was pretending to sweep nearby, but with one big floppy ear lifted up she looked anything but inconspicious.

Hermione looked at Harry's raised hand quizzically and then tightly shut her mouth. She realized House Elves may be able to hear her no matter how quietly she whispered (they had many strange abilities) and although she was for trusting and respecting the Elf population, she did not need reminding how treacherous they could be. No one could have forgotten Kreacher, though many would have loved to. She nodded in silent agreement and they filed out of the common room, Harry grabbing Dobby by elbow before he could voice his request. He grinned widely in thanks.

No one spoke again until they got outside the castle. Harry looked over at the setting sun and squinted as Hermione finished.

"What I know about the map is: the night after I met Draco the map was gone. It wasn't before or after. I am sure of it. I did everything that night to find it but had no luck. I tried everything from retracing my steps, to summoning, to the Room of Requirement and it was positively no where to be found. I had planned to confront Malfoy but I thought if he had taken it he wouldn't return to the Shrieking Shack. I went the following night anyway. When I returned, exhausted, in the morning I was called to the Headmistress' office and she told about the allegations. I hoped you would catch on and lie about my alibi but that didn't happen..." She trailed off. The rest of the story was obvious.

"So you think Draco tried to win back approval by stealing the map and handing it to Voldermort but got caught. Someone actually on our side found out what he had done and told the Order or the Ministry. Of course he would have bragged to make himself look clever and said he tricked you into giving it to him or something. You couldn't deny it without admitting you had been sneaking out of school, endangering other students, lying to teachers, and negotiating with a Death Eater without ministry approval or adult knowledge." Ron surmised.

"Exactly so what we have is..."

"A whole load of nothing. No alliby, no proof, no witness. We need to find out who told about the map and who has it. We have to get it back!" Harry exploded. "And Hermione," he lowered his voice "We have to tell McGonogall that you're a werewolf."

"I know." She whispered as her face fell into a sullenness Harry had never seen on her before.

"Its just that it's the only chance you have at an alibi and Lupin can vouch for it. Then we can make an argument for your character, prove that you are a member of the D.A., and your worse class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (well except for Divination)." He added "Plenty of evidence can be provided to make it obvious you and Draco hated each other. I'll say I let you borrow the map and you can say you lost it. That way even if they use Veritaserum we'll be fine because technically its true. We'll even offer to let them use it. We can research old similar cases, like we did for Buckbeak. They can't have any solid proof or even a reliable witness." He ended, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yes, but they have convicted on much less." Hermione stated rather bitterly and sat down on a log.

"The Headmistress of Hogwarts and 'the boy who lived' will be on your side. We can even call in Rita Skeeter to publicize the heck out of it if need be. Hermione its up to you. Can you do this?" Ginny looked at her worriedly.

"Of course. Anyway what choice do I have?"

"You could run."

"No, Harry. We must get that map back and that means telling it all."

"All?"

"But Hermione-" Ron interjected fiercely.

"No 'buts'! There is much more at risk here than expulsion." Harry thought of their first year and how the old Hermione would have thought death better than expulsion from Hogwarts. But now things were different. " With that map gone...Hogwarts may no longer be safe, Harry.

After a pause in which no one breathed, Harry said "Okay. I've got a plan."


	9. Commence Action

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, please.

A/N: Thnaks a lot to all those who review! To those of you who were wondering: there are about a total of 12 chapters in this story. Action is really beinging here. Everything should move quickly from now until the end. Enjoy and please remember to tell me what you think!

Chapter 9: Commence Action

"Okay," said Harry, after a few moments, "we are going to have to go ask Professor Lupin to tell McGonagall that you are a werewolf and were in the Shrieking Shack with the map. Tell them there will be no need for governors as we are going to retrieve the map. Tell them nothing about Malfoy."

"Great." said Ron," What are we really going to do?"

"We're really going to go get the map. Draco Malfoy must have taken it to regain favor with the Voldermort, but he forgot something."

"What's that?"

"That the map doesn't show _everywhere_ in the castle. I say we go the Room of Requirement in need of a secret passage to Hogsmeade. We can check the Shrieking Shack agian, first. We know Malfoy was staying there and he won't suspect us because we'll be off the map until we're right on top of him."

"Harry that's brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione, clearly impressed.

"You're not the only one that can come up with a plan, you know." he teased as the proud grin slid across his face.

"Let's just hope this works." said Luna in a startlingly clear voice. Her out of character tone reminded everyone just how dangerous it could be for them if their plans went awry.

There was no doubt some Death Eater was watching thier movements so they choreographed them carefully. Hermione went to the library, Ginny went back to class with Luna, and Neville walked back and forth in a confused manner on the seventh floor. Ron went to the kitchen to check if Dobby was ready for his part. Harry went to see Lupin and Hagrid, then he dipped into the Forbidden Forest to throw Malfoy off. Everything looked normal so that anyone watching wouldn't suspect what they were about to do.

Then, an hour after their meeting, Ginny and Luna dropped off the map altogether. A little while later Harry reappeared at the edge of the forest to draw the attention of whoever may be watching while Neville slipped into the Room of Requirement to meet Ginny and Luna. Ron went in, clearly followed by Dobby. Harry went of the map again.

Harry scrambled through the forest towards the Whomping Willow. He must reappear on the map the second Hermione neared the Room of Requirement to make the diversion work properly. He was now poised a few feet away from the entrance at the stump ready to make his break, hoping he wouldn't slip in the muddy ground before him. He felt the coin in his pocket heat up, Hermione's signal,- it was time!

He sprinted towards the tree and disappeared into the hole at it's base a signal branch whacked him hard in the rear. "Ouch!" he shouted.

He kept running with his wand lit before him, praying that the strange, carefully planned goings at the castle were enough to take the current holder of the map from Harry's desperate race. Harry became aware he was panting heavily as the stitch in his side approached the bursting point. He opened his mouth wide and tried to take deep, even breaths as he gradually began to slow down in a thorough attempt to be quite as to not give away his presence to the enemy lurking above. As he came upon the trapdoor his heartbeat quickened and began pumping loudly in his chest, so much so that he placed a hand over it hoping to muffle the sound. 'You're not scared of what's up there,' he told himself, 'you're just out of breath,' but the tightness in his chest told a different story.

It was at that moment that he heard Malfoy let out a yell of pain. The shock of the loud and horrible sound make Harry's heart skip a beat. But then, he realized it was Malfoy screaming in discomfort and he waited for the smile to cross his face. He was more than a little surprised when it didn't come.

Thinking fast, he extinguished his light and placed his ear to the bottom of the trap door. There were voices yelling, but they were upstairs, possibly in the same room he had meet his godfather and Peter Pettigrew. What was going on?!

Then quite suddenly, there was a thud that shook the entire rickety house and pulsed through Harry as well. Someone had been thrown across a room, or so it seemed. A pile of dust fell into Harry's eyes from the underside of the dirty floor. He shot water from his wand to clean it out. He couldn't see anything. It was dark, his vision was now clouded, and he had no idea what was waiting for him above. Sure, he had been caught off guard before but this was different. 'This,' he thought, 'walking into an battle arena blindfolded.'

A cold chill a apprehension shot down his body. Could his friends all ready be up there, battling the Death Eaters? They would have had to move very fast... Now was no time to hide under the floor boards. In one movement he flung open the door and jumped into the Shrieking Shack, wand at the ready.

A/N: What do you think? More exciting? Cliff hangers anyone? Please review. Thanks for reading.


	10. Harry's Struggle

Disclimer: See previous chapters. Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: I know, I know, the cliff hanger was horrible. Thanks for reading and especailly for reviews! Here's an action sequence for you! I have not written much action in the past so please remember to tell me what you think!

Chapter 10: Harry's Struggle

Harry barely had time to feel the relief that there was no one awaiting him at the trapdoor. He flung himself towards the staircase and rushed up it-but too fast.

At the top he found Draco, sprawled across the floor, his face contorted in a strange grimace. There was no sign of his friends anywhere; they had not yet arrived. So who was fighting Draco? His eyes swept the room and landed upon a particularly dirty and shadowy corner, where, in dark hooded robes with wand outstretched, stood the victorious figure of someone whose identity he vaguely recognized. He actually gasped!

As the Death Eater stepped forward, he waited, wand poised, breath held expectantly, half hoping it would be who he thought and half praying it wouldn't. As the face became clearer, he could read the familiar expression and be certain it was, however unlikely, exactly who he had assumed. He spat out the name of the enemy before him-"Bellatrix!"

"Hello, little Potter, and how are we, today?" she whined in low, panting voice. Harry's eyes fell on her other hand-clutched tightly in it was a very familiar piece of parchment.

"I believe," growled Harry as smoothly as she, "that is mine. Give it back, now."

"No 'please'?"

"Now." He was surprised at the calm but dangerous tone he had. He had always been one to explode in anger, but now he reminded himself of Dumbledore and he liked the unnerving effect it was having on an already out of breath Bellatrix Lestrange.

"NEVER!" She shrieked at him and sent a hex flying towards him, but she was too slow. Harry's stunning hex was silent, strong, and completely unexpected. She did not even dodge it. She hit the floor with a softer thud than the one he had heard earlier and Harry was surprised at his quick success. He summoned the map without hesitation.

He looked down hatefully at Bellatrix's limp body before him and Malfoys behind him. He was tempted to kill her. So tempted...so simple...but he knew it was wrong. It would be a coward's murder. He would be no better than one of them. A look of great disgust fell across his visage as he thought of how it would dishonor everyone that had died to protect him. He felt his anger boil and then, without thinking, he revived Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix," he sighed, taking comfort in his new deeper, threatening voice, "its been too long a wait to deny either of us the chance to kill the other now. The way this war is going, I dare say, we may never get the chance again."

Bellatrix was more than startled by his words coupled with Dumbledore's tone. He now knew it was far more intimidating than a shout in anger and he wondered why he had not used it before. It made him feel empowered. Sure, inside he was still screaming "You killed Sirius! I hate you, I'll kill you!" and he did want to kill her, but most importantly he wanted to do it valiantly.

Lestrange pushed herself from the floor clumsily, looking disoriented and equally infuriated. They pointed their wands at each other. Words would be no use for him now, he knew that no matter what tone he used it was all about skill, but he was ready.

The first spell hit him hard across the face and he poured blood down the front of his robes. He had seen that one used by a Death Eater in the past... In retaliation he instantly shot a spell he had learned to never underestimate- "Expelliarmus!"

Lestrange dodged it, he noted at how she was successful in doing this quite often. He anticipated her next move and the red light of her curse just missed his head. He could tell from her look of disappointment it had been an especially nasty one. This was no time for games or beating around the bush. He wiped blood out his eyes, his anger making him numb to the pain in his bleeding face, and he immediately shot two curses at her in quick succession, in hopes that at least one would find its mark. It did, or so he assumed from the shrill yell of pain he heard from her direction. He ducked out of instinct, just missing a Crutiatus curse that exploded on the wall right over his shoulder.

The wall shuddered and he glanced around at it to see a large hole had been blown into it, dust and fragments going everywhere. 'Bad idea' he realized too late. The next thing he knew his ankle had pulled him up roughly several feet above the floor, his cloak falling down into his face he had to push it up to see her.

To quick for Harry to react in that position, Bellatrix disarmed him and hit him with a Crutiatis curse which burned through his viens, making him scream with all his might, until he felt the terrible pain would overcome him entirely.

She was yelling at him now, but he was barely conscience. 'She must have learned that one from Voldermort himself,' he thought, 'or had a lot of practice.' He knew he was dead now. One second, one turn of the head, and she had gained the upper hand. He concentrated not on her smug and wicked voice, but on silently summoning his wand. It was only a few feet away... He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and screwed up his face in concentration. 'Come on...' he willed it 'Come on, please. Accio wand. ACCIO! ACCIO!"

Then there was a brilliant flash of green light and a heavy thud, followed by another and he felt himself fall away...

A/N: Ha ha ha ha. Sorry. I'll up-date soon if you review! How was the action bit?


	11. One Body

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapters.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had a minor hand injury that kept me from typing. Thanks a million to all you that reviewed and I hope you haven't lost interest in this story! There are only a few chapters left! Please enjoy and remember to tell me what you thought!_

**Chapter 11: One Body**

Harry was very surprised to hear his breath coming from him in such unsteady gasps. Surprised for two reasons: one, it meant he was alive, and two it meant he had come close to death yet again and this time, he had been frightened.

He lifted himself up off the filthy floor and glimpsed Bellatrix's lifeless body not far from him. He had lost his chance. He felt something tap his elbow. Someone was holding out his wand to him, realizing his friends had arrived just in the nick of time again. He allowed a slight smile in spite of himself and took it without a word.

After a few moments of staring at the body before him and trying to regain focus it occured to him that his friends must be puzzled at this strange scene they had come upon. He turned expecting to see the blank staring faces of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna but nearly fell backwards at the biggest shock he had felt all day. He was staring at none other than the pale and weary face of Draco Malfoy!

His mind raced to catch up with what had happened. Draco, who appeared to be nearly as confused as Harry, explained.

"I grabbed your wand and killed her." He said it as if it were a simple fact ad nothing more. It was , of course, much more. In that moment Harry began to hate him more than he ever had. He felt absolutely sick with the hate that tightly curled in a ball in his heaving chest. Malfoy had saved his life and now Harry could not kill him. What's worse, he was actually in his debt.

"You murdered your Aunt?"

"Yes." It came out quite but filled with disdain.

Now he understood. When Harry had arrived she had been dueling Malfoy. She had tried to take the map-the map that was supposed to restore Draco's glory. She had been willing to kill her sister's only son for her own greedy ambition. In that moment he had nearly forgotten that the map was actually all about leading him to his death. He felt pity for Malfoy again, and, even more amazingly, understanding. He didn't even blame him. After all, Harry would have killed her too. Draco took a step towards her and Harry realize what he was after.

"Accio map!" he barked.

Draco's face fell and turned paler. He looked almost like a corpse. It was then that Harry heard the pounding feet coming up the stairs behind him and in that same instant he knew what he must do. He raised his wand and stared into Draco's face, mirroring his hate. Just as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna entered the room they heard Harry say to him from across Bellatrix's dead body, "Draco you saved my life and now I am going to save yours." He did not say it resentfully or friendly. It was just as Malfoy had explained the situation to him: matter-of-factly. Now it was Draco's turn to widen his eyes in amazement.

Behind Harry every jaw had dropped.

_A/N: Okay, okay, I know it was short but I couldn't resist those infamous cliff hangers. I am currently editing the last chapter to make it as good as I can for you guys. What do you want to see in the end? Anything you felt was unresovled? Don't forget to review!_


	12. Could It Be True?

Who Framed Hermione Granger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that. I make no money from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well, here it is. So sorry it took so long, but writer's block, computer failure, school, soccer-you know what a mess things can be. Anyway, for those that read the story please read the finale and let me know how you feel. Anybody new please let me know what you think! Again, my apologies on the troll size delay. It's short but that's how it had to be. Hope you enjoy! I have loved writing this story for you.

Chapter 11: Could It Be True?

Nothing was said of the agreement. Everyone remained silent as they brought back the body of Bellatrix Lestrange to the castle. People were staring, of course. They always do. It was understandable. The body a Death Eater and an unbound, live Death Eater walking in the company of this group was not entirely expected. Rather, it was not expected at all-not in a million years. The group ignored the staring faces and whispering behind hands as they always had. They pretended it was easy, as they always had. The group heading up to the Headmistress' office were connected by this practice, if nothing else.

After the startling confrontation of Professor Lupin, Headmistress McGonagall, and Hagrid, Lupin agreed to vouch for Hermione as did Draco, Ron and Harry. Harry and Hermione both agreed to vouch for Draco. After things were finally straightened out, (you can imagine what a confusing conversation that was) everyone was told to return to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco openly gaped.

"Prof-er Headmistress," he began.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You don't actually expect me to waltz back into the Great Hall with my sworn enemies as if I have been here all year. I mean, where will I sit?"

"Draco, you will not waltz into the Great Hall at all. You will walk. You will act as if you have just returned from trip to Europe attending a school in Germany with your mother's cousin. You will not enter with Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, and Lovegood but rather you will enter alone, and before them. You have not seen them since you left. Harry will enter later. Harry, you will act outraged and you will both threaten each other. I will give you both detention, then you'll ignore each other. Lastly, Mr. Malfoy you will sit with the Slytherins, act as your old self, and tell anyone who will listen that the school in Germany lacked proper house elves, sufficient heat, and fluent English speakers. In short, you will be undercover for the Order. Yes, you will be safe while at this castle."

Here she paused and shot an unnecessary glance at Harry, as did Lupin and Hagrid.

"Anymore questions?" Draco shook his head, collected himself, and left.

With a cough, Lupin stood and the group began to file out. Harry was last, and as he made his way to the door McGonagall softly called his name.  
"Yes?" he poked his head back around the door and asked. She said nothing, but smiled gently and turned to look behind her at the former Headmaster's picture that Harry had so tried to avoid. There sat Dumbledore, grinning over his half-moon spectacles with that adoring look he had always reserved for Harry alone. Harry felt his eyes begin to burn.

"Well done." Dumbledore's painting said simply.

Harry smiled through his tears and nodded. He wanted to say so much more, but all he could manage was a curt nod as his heart began to break in sadness and, at the same time, swell with pride. Dumbledore understood and his smile did not fade. Harry backed out of the room and shut the office door quietly behind him. He allowed himself a single shaky breath and went to catch up with his friends.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were faithfully waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. He pulled himself together and they headed to the Great Hall acting as if nothing had happened. It was as if he had not just saved Draco's life, as if Draco had not saved his, as if Dumbledore hadn't complimented him for the first time since his death, and as if Bellatrix Lestrange (Sirius' murderer) wasn't dead. It was the most unreal moment of his life, and that was saying something.

As he went over and over in his head the act he was about to play out in the Great Hall, he could not help but let his mind return to the office where everything had become so real. There, Bellatirx was taken away in a body bag; there Dumbledore had smiled; and there Draco had shared the secret that had shocked Harry more than anything he had ever heard. Now, as he walked through the giant doors and the sound of commotion met his ears, he wondered, could it be true?

The End.

A/N: He, he, he. Should I write a sequel? I think so. If I get enough reviews, I'll do that! I know I'm evil but review anyway _please_. Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far. It was GREATLY appreciated. Thanks you for reading. Adieu.


End file.
